Volatile Chemicals
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: After the events in King of Copycats, Dimitri and Bastion have a chat. DimitriBastion, Yaoi


**This was written in a joint effort with my friend Nina, whose staying at my house! She won't let me work on the next chapter for Traitors trysts and Trials because she only really likes one-shots though, so we wrote this. She mostly wrote Dimitri's part, I mostly wrote Bastion's. (She's better at angst plus has a weirder mind) **

**Warnings: **Yaoi, angst, curses, main character bashing by Dimitri(He's sooooo cute!), talks about someone being addicted to drugs, umm…general insanity?

**Disclaimer: **If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na na na na na…See I'd own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx if I was a wealthy girl…but I'm not, I don't, and I'm not. –sigh-

**Summary: **After the events in King of Copycats, Dimitri and Bastion have a chat. DimitriBastion

**Bastion's** **POV**

Dimitri POV

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

-Dimitri-

I'm sitting in my desk chair, looking down at my hands, glumly fingering my deck. It's a weak deck, barely good enough to get me into Ra. I had always wanted to be a great duelist, to have my name said in the same reverent tone reserved for people like Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, any of them. I tried to be the same as them. So much so that I guess I went a little over board. I suppose dressing up as Yugi and stealing his infamous deck wasn't the smartest thing for me to do. Then Jaden beat me. I knew even then that someday he'd be a great duelist. So I figured, why try to imitate some people who I have no reference points for, when I can just look into Slifer and find a role model who was my age? But even that hadn't worked. I couldn't imitate him right, I guess. Moreover, his little friends had gotten mad. Apparently, there's only room for one Yuki at this school. Pfft. Now I don't know if I really care anymore.

It's been a few weeks since then. Jaden is going to duel in the upcoming battle against North Academy. He'll probably win. He beat Bastion, beat Yugi's deck, beat Crowler…god the list goes on and on. He's good, too good to be in Slifer, except for his grades. It's just not fair. People like him don't even seem to care. He sleeps in class, never tries at all, but he can just roll out of bed and win. I work so damn hard, stay up long nights studying deck strategies, pour over transcripts of famous duels, work my ass off to get good grades, and I'll never be as good as him. Nobody even notices me anymore. I'm just a kid in the background. People's glances slide right on by, as if I'm just there to collect dust.

"Damn it." I whisper softly. I raise my voice. "Damn it!" Before I know it, I'm on my feet, slamming my fists against the desk, and shouting at the top of my lungs. Nobody is in the dorms at this time anyway. They're all off with their little friends, being social and happy. I wouldn't care if they were here anyway. "Damn fucking hell!"

**-Bastion-**

**I pause as I pass the closed door. Who stays in the dorm at this hour anyway? I was out with Jaden, trying to help him prepare for the School Duel. I ran back to get my water deck. Who knows, maybe he'd want one of the cards. The voice stopped me in my tracks. Muffled from the door, it's still clear enough to understand the words and hear that the speaker was more bitter than angry, or so it seemed. I realize its Dimitri's voice. I kind of forgot about him after the whole thing with Yugi's deck. He never really seems to be in the thick of things, always off to the side, by himself, fading into the wall. **

**I hesitate for a moment before I push open the door. He standing, his back turned to me. His shoulders are shaking in jerky movements. _He's crying._ I realize with a jolt. He whirls toward the noise of the door. I see his eyes widen with some emotion-fear maybe-and then they narrow in anger.**

"**Dimitri?" I ask. "Are you…okay?"**

-Dimitri-

Am I okay? Am I okay? What an idiot. Do I look okay? No, no, Bastion, I'm fine. Just peachy. Jackass. He and his popular little friends are the reason why people like me don't get a shot at anything! Though of all of them, Bastion annoys me least. He does try to do his homework and stuff. Not like Jaden, who doesn't do anything, or Alexis, who just sits there and looks pretty. But he still is friends with them, so I still hate him. Guilty by association as it were. Or I would hate him if he weren't so hot. Damn it!

"What do you want? Has it ever occurred to you that when people close their doors it means they don't want you barging in?" I snap, glaring daggers at him. I feel something wet on my cheek and angrily brush away the tear. Damn it, I didn't need him to see me like this, weak and crying like a girl. That's another thing; none of those stupid kids ever seems to feel anything but happy. Sure, Alexis angsts about her brother missing once in a while but it's not like she's doing anything to look for him either. She just does it to have all those guys fawning over her.

"I'm serious. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Bastion seems to genuinely care, which just makes it worse. I'm not a goddamn pity case here! Has something happened? God he makes me want to puke.

**-Bastion-**

"**No something hasn't happened!" He shouts at me. Woah, volatile chemicals. "Not all of us always have something happening Bastion Misawa! Now get out of my goddamn room!" His eyes are really cold when he looks at me. Does he hate me? What have I ever done to him? I barely even notice the boy, I definitely haven't gone out of my way to be mean to him or anything. I'm not like that.**

"**Not until you tell me what's wrong." I set my jaw resolutely. I can't stand to see someone that unhappy. Suddenly something flies at my head and bounces off my scalp, making me stagger back a pace.**

-Dimitri-

Okay, maybe throwing my deck at him wasn't the most mature solution, but he was really pissing me off. He still is, standing there all slack jawed. Well, what do you know, little Bastion isn't used to people trying to attack him, only his life points. Bah. Wait a second, now he has the nerve to pick up my deck and start looking through it! God, I wish I'd thrown a knife at him! You know, if I kept knives lying around on my desk.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you duel. " He remarks as he shuffles through the deck. I clench my fists and feel tears of anger in my eyes. I hurriedly blink them back and seethe out my reply.

"You were there when I dueled to get into the school. I was number 57." Yeah, number 53. A nothing number for a nothing boy. It wasn't number 1 like him, or a standout high number like 110. A prime number, not divisible by anything except 1 and itself.

"You were? Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't really notice that duel." He says offhandedly, and then squints at me. "Now tell me why you were so upset." I slump down, crumpling down into the chair again.

-**Bastion-**

"**That's just it." He begins mournfully. I make a little questioning sound. "Nobody notices me! Ever! If I ran away from this stupid school, nobody would even care! I'm just a piece of scenery while the rest of you all do interesting things. While I study so I can pass these goddamn tests you all are dueling and going out with each other and only realize that I'm alive if I go and steal something! Fuck you!" He screams. I blink. Woah. I'm not sure what to think now.**

"**Sorry?" I finally offer. He scoffs and gets up; walking over to his window, his back to me once more.**

"**Just get out." His voice sound beaten and weary. "You can take the deck, I don't care anymore." I feel an ache in my chest. I feel so bad for him, even though this is really the only conversation I've ever had with the kid. He's right, too. If it weren't for the whole stealing fiasco, I wouldn't even know his name. I impulsively walk over and put my hand on his back.**

-Dimitri-

He's touching me. Why the hell is he touching me? Why the hell is he even here? I jerk away in surprise and turn to him. I realize we're now really close, as in personal bubble has burst close, and try to back up but run into the window ledge. I wince in pain. Damn sharp window ledges! Bastion steps back, but puts his hand on my shoulder as if he was talking to little kid. He might be taller than I am but I'm probably around his age, so he has no right to that, even if he is sexy as hell. Damn it! I snarl and push his hand off.

"Look, Dimitri," He starts. Oh wow, he knows my name. He gets brownie points. Asshole. "I really am sorry. I guess I never really realized how alone you feel." Oh god, now he's a therapist. Does anyone besides me want to kill him? Voices in my head, are we in agreement? Oh, that's right, I don't even have voices in my head because maybe then I'd be more special. Nope, I'm just a normal physco. Whoopee. Oh wait, I do have one other voice in my head who is telling me I shouldn't kill him but do something else. Shut up, little voice. "But if you wanted to get more in the thick of stuff around here, there are a lot of people who'd want to be your friend, if you just would get to know them maybe. Not push them away."

Me, push people away? God in heaven, that's a laugh. You can't push people away who aren't there, Misawa! Physics doesn't allow it! You'd be pushing air molecules! I open my mouth to yell at him but he puts up a hand. Oh yeah, like that's going to stop me from talking. You don't have magic powers, Bastion, putting up you're hand does not make me bend to your will.

"Don't try to shush me, Misawa!" I shout. "And I do not push people away, and if I did, I'd be the first to know, now wouldn't I? So go away!" Damn him, why is he smirking at me? He should not be smirking at me.

**-Bastion-**

"**You're pushing me away right now." I point out. He gapes at me for a second before, inevitably, glaring again. Does this kid know how to do anything else? **

"**But you don't want to be my friend so it doesn't count." He finally snaps after a lengthy pause. Actually, I don't want to be his friend, exactly. I'm not sure what I want but something about him…I just want to help him, if that makes any sense. **

"**I can be your friend. I don't have any friends in the dorm so it might be nice for both of us." I offer, smiling self consciously. Erg, now he's going to cut me up vocally, or at least I think so until I see how he looks more surprised than angry now.**

"**Re…Really? You want to be friends with, you know, me? But I've been yelling at you!" He argues. I bite my lip so I don't laugh. Honestly, no wonder this boy has no friends, if he tries to convince people they don't want to be friends with him. **

"**Don't ask me to explain it, but I would like to be your friend anyway." I finally say and pat his shoulder.**

**-**Dimitri-

Bastion Misawa wants to be my friend. I think he might be high. Which would be frustrating, because if I'm going to do this whole friend thing right, I'd have to stage an intervention and call doctors and it would get messy with the rehab and all. Believe me, I know. My mom's in there, and it gets complicated with bills and when she tries to run away and all that fun stuff.

"I…I…" But I don't want to be his friend. Ouch, that came out wrong. I do want to be close to him, but not in the platonic friend-type way. Yeah, yeah, so maybe yelling at him wasn't the best way to get that across, but you know what? I'm not too great with this whole snap decision thing. "I guess it'll do for now."

"Until what?" He asks. Aw shit, did I say that last part out loud? Damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell, to hell so low that it comes out the other side and scares the crap out of some American.

"Err, nothing." I finally say. I look him in the eye. If I was in something scripted, like a TV show, I'd probably glance at the ground and blush but I'm not so I don't. Plus if I was in something scripted I'd be able to come up with something better to say. Hopefully.

"You know, friends are supposed to tell their friends things." He's smirking at me again. He looks really good when he smirks. Just when he smiles in general. Okay fine, he just looks good, alright?

"Well," I decide to play it cool. 'I never agreed to be your friend so that doesn't affect me. So there." Great, now I sound like a three year old. A three year old who curses a lot, that is. Oh well, the world's seen weirder things.

"Yes you did. You said it would do for now so technically that's an affirmative answer. But if it'll do for now then there has to be something you're waiting for instead and I want to know what it is." Damn his logic. It can go catch up wit my talking out loud in the quest to frighten Americans. Spooked Americans look damn funny.

**-Bastion-**

**Talking to Dimitri, I think I'm missing something. I think he's holding some kind of narrative inside his head. I'm not sure I want to know what he's thinking because he gets this weird sarcastic glint in his eyes and once in a while the left eye twitches for no apparent reason. Not to mention that I swear I just heard him give a very soft cackle. Whatever goes on in that cranium must be pretty strange.**

"**I'm not waiting for it because it probably won't come." He finally says after he finishes cackling, to my relief. I waggle my finger at him playfully.**

"**That wasn't what I asked and you know it." I told him. "Stop trying to stall."**

"**Don't you have an equation to go make love with?" He snaps. _Um, okay._ It occurs to me that my newest friend is a lot more perverted and over all coarser than my other friends.**

"**Um…no." I finally say awkwardly. "Just answer the question. You are still stalling."**

"**Me, stalling? Never." I glare at him and he raises his hands in defeat. "No, but you really don't want to know." He says. I growl impatiently. He blushes, which is weird because I never pegged him as the blushing-type.**

-Dimitri-

Did he just growl at me? The sexual tension is so thick you could cut with a…no actually there isn't any sexual tension because he doesn't like me that way. Damn you reality, you always come back to bite me in the ass, which pisses me off big time.

"Tell me!" he insists. He is like a terrier with a bone! Give it up Bastion! I'm not telling! My lips are sealed! Key thrown away, into the ocean! I realize that didn't all make perfect sense, but it's my mind, I can organize as I see fit.

"No!"

"Tell!"

"No!"

"Tell me, now!"

"No, forever!"

"Tell me in a minute?"

"Fine. Wait, no, arg!" I'm in Ra Yellow for Pete's sake, how'd I fall for that? I probably subconsciously want to tell him, but you know what? My subconscious can go to hell. Because it's a cool word, however, it doesn't have to go to America.

"Minute's up. Now tell me." Bastion says. That was not a minute but does it matter? So my friendship would last thirteen point five seconds longer. Oh wow, big whoop.

**-Bastion-**

"**Well, you know, you see, well," In the last five or so minutes, I had not once seen Dimitri look this uncomfortable. I would laugh but then he'd glare at me again and there are only so many glares a person can take in one day. I just wait patiently.**

"**Well, you see, I'm not really sure if I want to be your friend is because I'd really rather be, you know, mrenyurfre." Or at least, that's what it sounds like, he spoke it so fast. I blink and shook my head.**

"**Repeat that, please, slower this time. It only counts if I can understand it." He glares at me and I raise my hands as if warding it off.**

"**Fine then." He says acidly. "I said that I don't want to be your friend because I'd rather be more than your friend. Happy? Now get out of my room before you yell at me, okay?" Woah. Woah my gosh. I was not expecting that. I guess I was gaping at him because he fidgeted. "Stop staring at me." **

**Dimitri liked me? That was….unexpected, to say the least. We'd never really even talked, until now, and he'd spent most of our chat yelling at me. That wasn't what a normal person did when they had a crush on someone but then again, since when was Dimitri normal? Now that I really look at him, he isn't that bad looking when he isn't trying to imitate someone else. Actually, he's somewhat hot in a scruffy way. So I do what any normal person would do when a hot person tells them they like.**

-Dimitri-

…………..

……………….

……………………

………………………..

…………………………….

………………………..

……………………

……………….

…………..

Holy shit, Bastion is kissing me.

-THE END-

Insanity: That was fun. Nine, your mind is so weird.

Nina: HAH! That was SO awesome! I should totally get na account. If you know, I had a computer.

Insanity: You're getting one for your b-day. And you swore a lot. I'm gonna hafta rate this M.

Nina: We can change some of them when we edit. We can change the some F-words do, like, D-words and rate it PG-13

Insanity: Word. And on fanfic world, that would be T

Nina: weirdos

Insanity: -attacks nina-

Nina: Review please!

Insanity: -sweat drops- Um, Nina, I kind of make a point never to beg for reviews.

Nina: Ok fine. I WILL beg for chocolate. CHOCOLATE PLEASE!


End file.
